PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: The National Dental PBRN (Network) provides a unique opportunity to conduct impactful research in oral health. Dental practices are an ideal setting for identifying trends and studying effectiveness and potential benefits of dental care delivery strategies in ?real-world? populations. The CHR Coordinating Center currently serves as the Network Coordinating Center (NCC) and will continue to carry out the following aims in support of successful applicants to NOT-DE-20-023: 1. Establish productive, collaborative working relationships with Network leadership and facilitate the development of a 7-year Network strategic plan. The NCC will work with the National Network Director(s), Node Directors and Node Coordinators to inventory existing Network research infrastructure, assess and prioritize the Network's needs, craft strategic aims, and create a detailed work plan for achieving those aims; 2. Provide central coordination for the Network. Based on Aim 1, the NCC will develop processes, technologies and other resources to maximize the efficiency and increase the impact of the Network; 3. Augment Network resources by establishing a comprehensive, integrated, secure Network research website (the Network Hub), integrating the Network practitioner database access into the website, and developing a Common Data Model (CDM) based on electronic dental and medical health record data. The NCC will create a multi-function website that will serve as the primary hub for network research. The Network Hub will provide a communications platform, a data collection, management and reporting system, a scientific review system, and access to Network-wide and study-specific documents. The existing practitioner database will be imported to the Hub and a new practitioner surveys implemented and both sources will be linked with the data management system. We also propose developing content and data architecture for a dental CDM that can be used to carry out data- only studies, provide preliminary data for designing studies, and identify patients for recruitment or additional follow-up. 4. Provide scientific, statistical and operational support for the review, development, implementation and dissemination of Network research studies. The NCC will create and maintain technologies to manage study concept review and study development and implementation. NCC teams will continue to provide the methodologic, clinical, regulatory, administrative, operational, and technical expertise needed to support active study teams. The NCC will develop multiple strategies for data collection, as well as procedures and templates to streamline the approval and implementation of Network studies. Over more than 25 years, the NCC has developed a large repertoire of tools, technologies, processes and policies to coordinate multi-center research studies, and it will provide a solid foundation to support the Network.